parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Sandy's Tree Dome (Charlotte's Web)
JamesimusPrime2798's movie-spoofs of "Charlotte's Web"Sandy's Tree Dome (Charlotte's Web) Cast: Herbie the Love Bug as Wilbur (both young, funny, handsome, sad sometimes and want their lives preserved) Sandy Cheeks as Charlotte (both kind and cheerful) Sonic the Hedgehog as Templeton (both have funny voices) SpongeBob Squarepants as Jeffery Goosling (both funny and nice) SpongeBob’s Mother as Goose (both mothers to SpongeBob and Jeffery) Gordon the Big Engine as Ram (both smart, important, grumpy and full of themselvs at times) Lisa Simpson as Fern (both nice, love nature and care for living things) Jimmy Neutron as Henry Fussy (both kind boys and both smart) Bart Simpson as Avery (both brothers to Lisa and Fern) Homer Simpson as Mr. Arable (both father figures to Lisa and Bart, Fern and Avery) Marge Simpson as Mrs. Arable (both wives to Homer & Mr. Arable) Jim Douglas as Homer Zuckerman (Both own Herbie and Wilbur) Diane Darcy as Edith Zuckerman (Both love Jim and Homer) Jon Arbuckle as Lurvy (both clumsy and helpful) Judy Neutron as Mrs. Fussy (Both Mothers to Jimmy and Henry) Fillmore as Uncle the Pig (Both Fillmore and Herbie are VW's and Wilbur and Uncle are both Pigs) Brittany, Jennette and Elenor as Arana, Joy and Nellie (Both Sisters to each-other) Thomas the Tank Engine as Ram's Son (Both son figures to Gordon and Ram) Lightning McQueen as Himself (Wilbur's Adoptive Father) Sally as Herself (Wilbur's Adoptive Mother) James the Red Engine and Henry the Green Engine as Themselves Giselle as Herself (Wilbur's Girlfriend) Percy the Small Engine as Cardigan (both small, cheeky and are left out at times) Shere Khan as Farley (both have similar colours, both violent, dangers and attempt to kill) Aipom as Bessie Patch as Button (both puppies) John Bennett as Mr Hirsch Lori Collins as Mrs Hirsch Ted as Himself as an extra (Mr Hirsch) Sonic Characters as Templeton's Children Donkey as The Donkey (both Donkeys) Buneary as Flo Scenes: (From Sandy's Tree Dome (Charlotte's Web) #''Sandy's Tree Dome (Charlotte's Web) Part 1 - Opening Titles/Before Breakfast'' #''Sandy's Tree Dome (Charlotte's Web) Part 2 - Herbie'' #''Sandy's Tree Dome (Charlotte's Web) Part 3 - Behave like a Car'' #''Sandy's Tree Dome (Charlotte's Web) Part 4 - Herbie learns to Talk'' #''Sandy's Tree Dome (Charlotte's Web) Part 5 - Loneliness/Bad News'' #''Sandy's Tree Dome (Charlotte's Web) Part 6 - Herbie meets Sandy (and Lightning McQueen and Sally)'' #''Sandy's Tree Dome (Charlotte's Web) Part 7 - The Seasponge Eggs Hatch/Herbie Meets Spongebob'' #''Sandy's Tree Dome (Charlotte's Web) Part 8 - Sandy's Plan/The Rotten Egg'' #''Sandy's Tree Dome (Charlotte's Web) Part 9 - "Deep in the Dark"'' #''Sandy's Tree Dome (Charlotte's Web) Part 10 - The Miracle'' #''Sandy's Tree Dome (Charlotte's Web) Part 11 - The Meeting'' #''Sandy's Tree Dome (Charlotte's Web) Part 12 - Terrific Herbie'' #''Sandy's Tree Dome (Charlotte's Web) Part 13 - Radiant Herbie'' #''Sandy's Tree Dome (Charlotte's Web) Part 14 - "Mother Earth and Father Time"'' #''Sandy's Tree Dome (Charlotte's Web) Part 15 - Herbie Gets Cleaned/"A Veritable Smorgasbord"'' #''Sandy's Tree Dome (Charlotte's Web) Part 16 - The Fair'' #''Sandy's Tree Dome (Charlotte's Web) Part 17 - Fillmore'' #''Sandy's Tree Dome (Charlotte's Web) Part 18 - A Veritable Smorgasbord (Reprise)'' #''Sandy's Tree Dome (Charlotte's Web) Part 19 - The Magnum Opus'' #''Sandy's Tree Dome (Charlotte's Web) Part 20 - Douglas' Famous VW Beetle/Herbie wins a Medal'' #''Sandy's Tree Dome (Charlotte's Web) Part 21 - Sandy's Death'' #''Sandy's Tree Dome (Charlotte's Web) Part 22 - The Seasons Change/A Warm Wind'' #''Sandy's Tree Dome (Charlotte's Web) Part 23 - Ending Credits'' Gallery Herbie the Love Bug.jpg|Herbie the Love Bug as Wilbur Sandy (SpongeBob SquarePants).png|Sandy Cheeks as Charlotte Sonic The Hedgehog X.png|Sonic the Hedgehog as Templeton 2781020-spongebob-squarepants-movie-230x139.jpg|SpongeBob Squarepants as Jeffery Goosling Margaret SquarePants.png|Margaret Squarepants as The Goose It'sGoodtobeGordon8.png|Gordon the Big Engine as Ram Lisa Simpson in The TV Series.jpg|Lisa Simpson as Fern JimmyNeutronart.png|Jimmy Neutron as Henry Fussy BARTSIMPSON.png|Bart Simpson as Avery Homer Simpson.png|Homer Simpson as Mr. Arable Marge Character Set.png|Marge Simpson as Mrs. Arable Jim Douglas, Herbie's Owner.jpg|Jim Douglas as Homer Zuckerman Diane-Darcy.png|Diane Darcy as Edith Zuckerman Jon Q. Arbuckle.jpg|Jon Arbuckle as Lurvy Judy Neutron2.png|Judy Neutron as Mrs. Fussy Fillmore ans Edward.png|Fillmore as Uncle the Pig Brittany Miller as Perdita.png|Brittany, Jeanette Miller as Mako.png|Jeannette Here s eleanor by peacekeeperj3low-d6tcctk.jpg|and Elenor as Arana, Joy and Nellie Thomas,PercyandtheCoal4.png|Thomas the Tank Engine as Ram's Son Lightning McQueen and Sally.jpg|Lightning McQueen and Sally Carrera as Themselves (Wilbur's Adoptive Parents) James the red engine as Mark Charger McCutchen.jpg|James the Red Engine Henry.jpg.jpg|and Henry the Green Engine as Themselves Giselle the Love Lancia.jpg|Giselle as Herself (Wilbur's Girlfriend) Thomas,PercyandtheCoal6.png|Percy the Small Engine as Cardigan Shere Khan the Tiger.jpg|Shere Khan as Farley Dawn Aipom.png|Aipom as Bessie Profile - Patch.png|Patch as Button John Bennett.jpg|John Bennett as Mr Hirsch LoriCollins.jpg|Lori Collins as Mrs Hirsch Tedisreal.png|Ted as Himself as an extra (Mr Hirsch) Sonic and blaze in sonic rush.jpg|Sonic Characters as Templeton's Children DonkeyTransparent.png|Donkey as The Donkey Buneary.png|Buneary as Flo Category:Charlotte's Web Movie Spoof Category:Charlotte's Web Characters Category:Charlotte's Web Parody Category:JamesimusPrime2798 Category:Charlotte's Web Animals